Servers must often provide audio and video data to a client computer. In most conventional systems, the audio data and the video data are stored as separate files and are transferred from the server to the client via commands. The file formats for the audio data file and the video data file do not indicate the delivery time for the data and do not explicitly set forth synchronization between the audio data and video data. Generally, a user must identify how much audio data is to be transferred per a frame of video data. The commands are then used to synchronize and complete the transfer of data from the server to the client.